LOVE is PRANKING
by Hayate.Hikari
Summary: Ginpachi Gintoki suddenly called out for Hijitaka, as to tell him something. What will happen there? Pure Boy Love One Shot


**V LOVE is PRANKING V V Gintama Special Gintoki (Ginpachi) X Hijitaka V **

Memo: Ah BL XD Anyway, enjoy the story! Even though it's "pure" (as in the BL stream).

"... What is the thing that he wanted to talk or tell me about? Darn it, wasting my time on those stuffs..." Hijitaka Toshiro talked to himself as he walk toward the chemisty science lab, because of what Ginpachi (Gintoki Sakata), his form and chemistry teacher of class Z, called him to find him after school. '... Geez, what a weird teacher.' He thought to himself as he reacged the chemistry lab.

He pushes the door open and found out there is no one in the lab. Not even the infamous, GINPACHI-SENSEI. "..." There is an awkward silent around him for a moment until he suddenly moved and shouted, "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD STUPID TEACHER WHEN HE CALLED ME TO COME HERE OT MEET HIM?!" Hijitaka's shouting had caused ALL the students in the school to jump into "N" (too long to measure) feet high.

After he had done with his shouting, Hijitaka went back to the classroom, aka the most stupid and idiot class Z (I make this up), to sleep. The reason why is because it is a habit that he had which started out when he was in the juniour high. He would always sleep until the moon had already hung on the sky and found the school had locked (... baka) up.

He reached the classroom, once again open the classroom door, and found out... (once again...) ... THE INFAMOUS GINPACHI-SENSEI! He was sitting at the teacher's table, sipping on his (instant) red bean soup where you could find it everywhere. " ...!! DAMN YOU BASTARD! I WALKED TO THE DAMN CHEMISTRY LAB WHICH IS DAMN FAR AWAY FROM THE CLASS WHICH ALSO MAKE ME SO DAMN TIRED AND YOU JUST SIT HERE AND SIP ON YOUR DARN RED BEAN SOUP?! YOU THIS KUSO SENSEI!"

Hijitaka shouted once again with his "energentic" voice while our Ginpachi-sensei finishes his red bean soup and dug his nose and looked at him, with a bored face. '... I really wish that I could beat the hell out of him.' Hijitaka thought while he walked to his seat and sat down while our Ginpachi-sensei continue to look (actually you could call it stare) with a blank face and continue on his dugging of nose. This moment continued until "N" hours they continue to stare at each other until Hijitaka can't take it anymore.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WANT TO TELL ME?! CALLED ME AND THEN START A STARING CONTEST?! CRAP!" Hijitaka said as now the 'infamous' Ginpachi-sensei walked, smirked and stopped in front of Hijitaka. "Well, well... What are you anxious about?" He asked Hijitaka while continue on his smirking, looked down at Hijitaka as now Hijitaka blushes red.

"I-I'm not anxious with anything! You're wasting my (sleeping) time if you don't want to say!" Hijitaka shuttered a little and make our Ginpachi-sensei's smirk wider, and our Hijitaka's blush redder. They continue on the staring game until Ginpachi-sensei asked Hijitaka something. "... So, what do you want me to tell you?" His smirk was still on his face as Hijitaka's face just turn redder and he quickly turn his gaze away from Ginpachi-sensei.

'... My face now sure is as red as a tomato, I can't turn my face to meet his. When he saw my face, I'm sure that he will laugh at me...' Hijitaka thought as he looked at the other side of the classroom. As soon as he turned his face, a force on his chin make him turned to the front, and of course, the hand that make Hijitaka's face turn is, our 'infamous' GINPACHI-SENSEI!

Like Hijitaka, Ginpachi-sensei had already fallen in love with Hijitaka when he first become the form (& Chemistry) teacher of the class. When he saw Hijitaka's red face (with beauty), he blushes a little at the corner of the cheek and chuckle a little. Hijitaka saw Ginpachi-sensei is chuckling, he get a little agitated. "What are you laughing at?!" He said, while the redness on his face were still on his cheek.

"Nothing, what do you think then?" Ginpachi-sensei said, as in his mind, he thought that if Hijitaka pouted, even if it's only a little pout with his red face, he would be cute. And of course, if he told Hijitaka that, he will be killed by Hijitaka. "... Stop wasting my time." Hijitaka said, and pouted a little with a little red at the corner of his face as his blushes fade away when he question Ginpachi-sensei.

Ginpachi-sensei's eyes went wide a little when he saw Hijitaka's pout and more redness came to his cheek. He can't resist his feeling of wanting to hug Hijitaka as now he hugged him and this make Hijitaka blushes red once again. "... G-Ginpachi-sensei-" Hijitaka called Ginpachi-sensei, but was stopped by Ginpachi-sensei's lips. His tongue invaded Hijitaka's lips and their tongue entangled to each others.

After about N minutes (there is no way they can last for hours unless they wanted to die...)later, Ginpachi-sensei broke the kiss and Hijitaka just blushed bright red and his face is practically a tomato. Ginpachi-sensei saw this and began to laugh. "W-WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Hijitaka shouted with blushes and Ginpachi-sensei stopped his laugher and asked Hijitaka, "Do you want to know what I'm going tell you?" "... Of course." Hijitaka replied as his gazed moved away.

"What I want to say to you, is... I love you, Hijitaka Toshiro."

**THE END.  
DID YOU ENJOY IT? :)**


End file.
